A fluid injection valve is disclosed, for example, in EP 2221468 A1. The fluid injection valve has an electromagnetic circuit for moving a valve needle. The valve needle is mechanically coupled to an armature of the electromagnetic circuit, so that the armature moves the valve needle against the mechanical force of a spring and against hydraulic forces of the fluid when a coil of the electromagnetic circuit is activated to move the armature. The spring is provided for keeping the injection valve closed when the electromagnetic circuit is inactivated. The armature moves the valve needle away from the closing position.
The hydraulic forces are pressure dependent. Therefore, in order to operate at high fuel pressures, a coil with a high inductance is needed for opening the injection valve. However, due to the high inductance, the coil has a slow response when it is deactivated, so that the minimum flow during one dispense operation of the fuel injection valve is comparatively high.
If, on the other hand, a coil with a lower inductance is selected, the injection valve has a lower maximum working pressure, leading to a reduced maximum flow during one dispense operation.
WO 2011/000663 A1 discloses a fluid injector with a solenoid assembly which comprises a first and a second coil and which is operable to magnetically actuate the armature via an electrical signal applied to at least one predetermined assortment of the two coils.